


oneshots

by Alissacarstairs912



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, tags dont apply to all chapters, unrelated oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alissacarstairs912/pseuds/Alissacarstairs912
Summary: These are multple oneshots based on promps from pinterest.





	1. A bet that was lost

What happened to your clothes Magnus asked his love as he walked through the doors of the loft

  
 I lost a bet said Alec looking like a depressed puppy

  
 why Magnus stated looking shocked

  
I don’t want to talk about its Alec exclaimed like a pouting child

  
Ok? Magnus both asked and stated

  
I just want to shower, and binge watch Netflix Alec said while trudging off to their bedroom

  
Would you like me to join you darling Magnus asked with a hint of innuendo in his voice?

  
Sure, I could use something good right about now Alec said with that lopsided grin that he so frequently gets

  
So, what was this bet that forced you to take off your clothes Magnus asked intrigued

  
Well I was at the hunter’s moon with raj, and I bet him that he couldn’t get anyone’s number and if he did I would give him all of my clothes alec explained regretting his decision

  
Oh? And why would you bet your clothes

  
I was drunk and feeling confident obviously it was a mistake considering the state I’m in.

 

 


	2. poor jace

I’m sure that sounded different in your head, but please never say that again Alec sighed at his parabatai

What I didn’t do anything Jace said throwing his hands in the air

Oh, ya because “hard ones are the best ones” definitely sounds innocent 

I was talking about punching bags nobody likes a mushy punching bag Jace stated oblivious to how he sounded

Yes, I know you were talking about punching bags, but it seemed like you were talking about something else 

By the angle alec what has Magnus done to you Jace said in shock at his parabatai’s train of thought 

Nothing he just exposed me to some things like…

NOPE NOPE not listening Shut up Jace said interrupting alec before he could scar him for life

Oh, come on Jace you don’t want to hear about me and alexanders after dark activities Magnus said after silently appearing from behind a corner

No, I do not goodbye I’m going back to the institute Jace said officially done with the two


	3. cas the handyman

 I can fix that Cas said with certainty

I’m calling a professional dean said plainly

I am a professional Cas said offended

A more professional, professional dean sighed

That hurts dean that really stings Cas said it puppy eyes

Son of a bitch you know I can’t say no to those puppy eyes dean exclaimed

Hehe I know Cas said like he was a little kid

Okay but if you can’t fix the dishwasher in 3 hours then I’m calling a mechanic person to do it OK dean stated in compromise

Deal you will be amazed at my fixing skills my love Cas said as he kissed his husband on the lips and wrapped him in a hug

I bet dean said with amusement  in this sudden display of affection

Well I better get to it then  Cas said letting go of dean

Dean whimpered  at the sudden loss of warmth

3 hours later

 

Dean Hon I have finished Cas stated proudly

Oh you have let me see  dean said in disbelief

As they walked into the kitchen with Cas hanging of dean like a koala bear

Dean gasped in amazement as his husband's beautiful work


	4. what happened to Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if i should turn some of these into there own mulit chapter stories

Is that blood? Asked Izzy surprised to find her brother covered in the red substance. 

No? Said, Alec, not sure how to respond.

THAT’S NOT A QUESTION THAT YOU ANSWER WITH ANOTHER QUESTION ALEC! Izzy yelled frustrated by her brothers choice in response.

 Sorry, Izzy, I don’t really remember what happened I was on the subway on my way to the house, and then I don’t know. 

Izzy looking confused and full of worry simply stated. We’re going to the hospital and grabbed alec ’s wrist and started pulling him to her car.

 Izzy wait, hold on a second what If it’s not mine what do we do then Alec stated in concern.

 Shit, I didn’t think about that. Izzy said ceasing her power walk to the car. What do we do about it then? Asked the confused and worried sister.


	5. sassy Clary

Wow the stars sure are beautiful. Clary said in amazement

We’re lost in a wasteland. Alec said dryly

Well excuse me for looking on the bright side. clary said in defense

Whatever it’s your fault were even in this mess Alec stated not taking any blame

Uummm excuse me Mr I’m so perfect giant man whose idea was it to look for Lilith in the netherworld yours it was your idea clary stated

OK but it was your idea to go without the others Alec said mimically

Uh no that’s not true and I’m quoting you here were just looking we really don’t need you guys I just need clary for her portal rune thing clary said I a deep voice mimicking Alec

Whatever that doesn’t matter let’s just look for Lilith Alec said giving up this pointless argument

SCREETCH

What was that they said in unison

Fuck demons we have been spotted Alec yelled to clary.


	6. why Dean

You don’t get to pin this break-in on me dean said

  
but you were the one who broke in sam exclaimed irritated with his brother

Yeah well I had a good reason dean said in defense

Oh so seeing a bottle of whiskey is a good reason to break into a house dean you need help sam said exhausted

That’s not why I broke in I broke in because I heard screaming dean said in a matter of fact tone

Oh really is that what happened sam said in disbelief

Yes it is, but the thing is the screaming of help was not someone in trouble it was someone in pleasure, and now I’m really embarrassed, so you don’t have to keep talking about it dean said like he was a little kid who just got stealing a cookie

from the kitchen

Fine whatever let's just go sam said obviously not wanting to talk about anymore


	7. hard conversation with the lightwood family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chaper has yelling and the frequent use of the word abomination in refering to Alec (by Robert)

I Have to go… iron…my cat Magnus said running away from the conversation that the Lightwoods were having

I can’t believe you could be such an abomination and disgrace to this family Robert yelled at alec

ROBERT you do not talk to my son like that Maryse yelled back at him

Our son Maryse I just can’t believe that I helped produce such a disaster of a person if he is one

Both of you shut up I can love who I want and if you can't accept that then fuck you Magnus is the best thing that ever happened me, and I love him he makes me happy and supports me he is a better person then you will ever be at least if you cant 

learn to accept me ok father Alec yelled

Alec is right Robert if you can’t learn to accept our son then you need to leave and go stay with your affair that you have been having 

h-how did you know about that, and I will not leave this is my house 

no, my name is on this house, and I own the company you have nothing so get out were done fuck you, Robert

your cheating on mum why the fuck would you do that she is the only person who will ever truly put up with you, you bastard have fun losing everything because you cant learn to accept people 

fine I will leave goodbye I don’t want to be around an abomination like you


	8. cute malec coversation

I had a normal conversation to day be proud Alec stated to his love with pride

Oh really?! Magnus said as he stood from the couch putting chairman down on the coffee table 

Yeah, I’m pretty proud of myself, so you should be proud of me to Alec told Magnus jumping up and down like a little kid who just got a puppy

I am very proud of you darling Magnus stated while kissing Alec on the cheek

I’m going to change into some more comfy clothes alec yelled over his shoulder as he walked to their room

When you come, you do you want to watch some criminal minds and cuddle on the couch my love Magnus yelled back

Yeah defiantly alec said happily as he walked out into the living room and kissed Magnus on the lips


	9. nightclub?

It’ll be easy. you just have to seduce them

 You’re kidding; right I’m about as seductive as a cabbage

Cas said to Dean as they were Perring behind a corner looking at a nightclub

You will be fine dean told Cas reassuring the angle

Uuummmm no they didn’t exactly teach us this in heaven dean

They also didn’t show you how to be a fantastic boyfriend, but you're doing that just fine dean said to his love

okay I’ll do it  Cas told dean as he walked out from behind the corner and to the front door of the club

Hey, sexy what are you doing Cas asked the massive jumper in an attempt to flirt with him

My job. Are you on the list?

umm yes

name?

Castiel warrior of the heavens

ha-ha very funny now what’s your name

Castiel warrior of the heavens the angel said to the jumper confused as to why he was doubting him

I’m sorry sir my boyfriends had a lot to drink dean said to the jumper appearing out of thin air

but yes, we are on the list my name is John, and this is Keven

last name

smith dean replied with a slight smile on his face

it looks like you’re on here go ahead

phew what were you thinking Cas you can’t just go around telling people who you really are dean said shocked that Cas would eve do that even though he does it all the time

but why not and how did you know the names on the list the angel asked

I looked on the list before I so graciously saved your ass dean told him

But I’m not drunk, and my name is not Keven you lied to the man

So that doesn’t matter let’s go


	10. dicks on the whitehouse

I didn’t do it

Then why are you laughing Sam asked his brother is shock

Because whoever did it is a fucking genius dean said while laughing hysterically

How is drawing a giant dick on the side of the white house in permanent spray paint that you can’t cover without like 30 layers of paint genius Sam asked his brother

Because they can’t cover it and whoever did it didn’t get caught dean responded

Oh my god dean this is a crime, and it's not funny Sam replied

This has got to be the best job that we have ever done I’m so happy we came to DC the still laughing dean told his brother who was disgusted at his brother’s behavior

Whatever dean since were on a job we should probably work it

Uugghh Sam, you’re such a buzzkill, but fine people are dying dean said in obvious disappointment

As they were driving in the Impala Cas suddenly appeared

Hello love and Sam

Holy shit Cas what are you doing you scared the shit out of me

I’m here to assist you since I have nothing else to do for the time being

Well I’m always happy to see you dean said with love in his eyes and voice

Yeah, you’re always a good asset by the way where the fuck have you been you went a-wall for like four months what was up with that

Oh, I was needed in heaven there was a problem with one of the angels, but it solved now


End file.
